


Shopping Fun

by Sassywrites77



Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, More Fluff, bucky being adorable shopping, pure fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: The reader drags Bucky into a vintage clothing shop. That’s about it. This was for a Writing Challenge on tumblr using the prompt: [wearing a hat] "I feel quite important."  Honestly, it turned out super fluffy. Lol  Again I suck at titles. haha
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598275
Kudos: 28





	Shopping Fun

On your downtime, you loved taking Bucky shopping. You didn’t always buy anything; you just loved taking him to different stores, letting him see all of the different gadgets you could buy these days. This time though you had discovered a vintage store nearby that carried clothing and other items from the early 1900s all the way through the 1950s. 

You hoped to find some things he remembered there but you were also really hoping to find some vintage clothing for yourself. You were especially hoping to find a flapper dress and 20s style hat or headband as Tony had announced he was planning a costume party for Halloween which was in a few weeks.

You pulled Bucky through the door to the store and watched as his eyes widened. You followed behind him grinning as he picked up this and that telling you about using something like that. You reached the clothing section and started your search leaving Bucky on his own to wander freely taking everything in.

You were still in search of a dress when you became distracted by a huge selection of hats. There was a mirror set up on a table, hats displayed on either side of the table. You found a Cloche 20s style that you would definitely be purchasing if you could find a dress. You set it aside as you continued trying on hats having fun with it.

Bucky joined you just as you placed a 40s style Fedora on your head. “I feel quite important,” you said to him putting on a posh British accent, or at least you thought it sounded that way. 

Bucky shook his head laughing at you. “You’re such a goof. Did you find what you were looking for?”

“Well, I found a hat,” you replied as you replaced the Fedora and picked up the cloche showing it to him. “Now I just have to find a dress.”

Bucky rolled his eyes but then looked excited. “Oh, it looks like they actually have some men’s clothes. Maybe I can find something like I used to wear back in the day,” he said to you wiggling his eyebrows.

You pushed his shoulder playfully as he walked by you toward the clothes rack he had spotted. “Listen to you, gramps. ‘Back in the day,’” you said laughing at him. He glared at you for the gramps remark before he began flipping through the rack of clothes.

You giggled then went back to the women’s clothes to try to find a dress to go with your hat, then remembered you would need shoes too. You took a quick detour not having any luck in the shoe department, but twenty minutes later you found your dress. 

You turned to look for Bucky but didn’t see him anywhere in the store. You took your purchases to the checkout counter, stopping momentarily at a display of jewelry when a long strand of pearls caught your eye that would go perfect with the outfit. Not too bad. You just needed shoes and maybe a feather boa or long scarf. 

You asked the cashier if she had seen where the man you were with had run off to. She said he had paid for his items and went outside. You thanked her as you paid for your things then went out in search of Bucky which didn’t take long as he was sitting on the bench right outside the store eating ice cream.

“Really?” you asked, feigning annoyance.

“I was getting hungry waiting on you and noticed the ice cream parlor across the street,” he replied innocently. Then with a smile, he produced a small cup of ice cream that had been hidden beside him on the bench. “I got you one, too,” he said handing it over. “Your favorite, salted caramel chocolate chip.”

“Bucky, you are the sweetest. Thank you.” You plopped down next to him on the bench and took the cup of ice cream after carefully setting your purchases down. You hummed after your first bite. It had just begun to melt slightly, and you had a thought. “Uh, Bucky,” you said squinting at him, knowing he liked the flavor almost as much as you, though it wasn’t his favorite.

“Yep, uh yes?” he said a little warily as he noticed the look you were giving him.

“You didn’t know how long I was going to be. What were you going to do if it started melting?”

“Eat it?” he said quietly. “I really did get it for you though, Y/N. I was just excited and didn’t really think about how long you might be.”

“Hmmmm,” you replied squinting at him a little longer before breaking into a grin and nudging his shoulder with yours. “Thanks again, Buck. So did you enjoy the store?” 

“I did, and I think I found something for my costume for Stark’s party. I take it you finally found your dress,” he said, nodding toward the garment bag laying over the back of the bench.

“I did, but you don’t get to see the whole product until that night,” you teased.

“Same for you then,” he teased back.

You smiled, leaning against him as you finished your ice cream. Days like this were nice after all the fighting you all had to do. After you both finished eating, Bucky threw the trash away in a nearby garbage can then returned to the bench. He wrapped an arm around you as you leaned your head on his shoulder, both of you content to sit and enjoy the calmness at that moment.


End file.
